


Number The Stars

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 从学院时代开始的友谊，直到他们的最后





	Number The Stars

I．

努德内此生对他父母所做的最后哀求，是希望他们不要将自己送到神学院。尽管这个安放着家庭的精致府邸里并没有富余的温情分给被认为多余的孩子，可这位日后对人世感情表现得淡漠无味的学者，在十几岁的少年时代，也曾觉得自己的心有它应当被牵系的所在。

命运已被决定的少年向认为可以支配他未来的父母保证着，他不需要精美华丽的衣服，也不会贪吃可口昂贵的蛋糕，甚至也可以让出那间抬头就是美丽星空的阁楼房间。他甚至想到自己曾无意间在父母房门口听见的话，以为那些关于财产与继承的只字片语便是让父母做此决定的原因，于是他举起手发着誓，向父母保证自己不会跟哥哥们争夺爵位或是家产。

孩童或少年，对名为家庭的意象所希冀的东西从来都少得可怜。成年人难以想象他们可以做出如何凄决的牺牲，只为继续在家里如常地生活下去，哪怕作为不被器重的儿子他常忍委屈，作为不被保护的的弟弟他备受欺负。

所有的雏鸟都会眷恋自己孵化出来的巢穴，人类的孩子也是如此。

不幸的是，在人类社会的自然选择中，努德内就仿佛是鸟巢里最瘦弱的那只雏鸟，被自己的哺育者狠狠地啄着羽毛未生的脑袋，无情地驱逐出温暖的巢穴，只为给幸运地出生在他前面，羽翼更丰满的哥哥们节约口粮和生存空间。而这个注定要被牺牲的幼鸟，偏又因与身俱来的恋亲，拼命地抓在巢穴的边缘不肯松嘴，徒劳地做着最后的挣扎。

结果是只能让自己看起来狼狈不堪，更加令他的父母心生厌烦，就好像地里生长的杂草，根系牢牢地捆扎着泥土不肯放开，非得狠狠地用铲子连根挖走，才能不从地里窃走鲜花们的养料。

最后努德内几乎是被拖着从家里穿过院子，又被架着左右手臂塞进车厢的。两箱早已备好的行李早已端放在里面等着他，窗外冲他微笑着挥手告别的是两位哥哥，他们笑得志得意满，毫不掩饰自己脸上的高兴，方才正是他们获得父亲的首肯替他分忧尽心，顺便完成原本亦早就期盼的事情：将这个连呼吸都碍眼的弟弟一劳永逸地送走。

车厢几乎是在门关上的那刻开始晃动的，像是担心他会想办法从里面打开门逃出来那样迫不及待。努德内在来回的颠簸撞击中反而出乎意料的安静，他从隐隐约约呈现的蛛丝马迹中早已感悟到今日之事的前缘，他之所以还会在那个该叫父亲的人面前替自己祈求，不过是不愿意坐待自己的命运被别人拿捏，同时也让自己斩断心里尚存的侥幸。

总要先尽过最后的尝试，才可以安心断念地放弃牵挂。

窗外的风景飞速地倒退着，苍劲翠绿的大树在车窗外对曾在林间玩耍的少年挥手，仿佛早有不会再见的预感般肃穆庄严，点缀着花朵的草地也以溪流的潺潺声唱着送别曲，云雀从树梢上直插云霄，野兔在草丛里抬头望。

灵灾到来前的中央低地美丽得如诗如画，这便是努德内的家乡留存在他那双绿眼睛里的最后模样。

 

II．

当努德内终于被送到圣恩达利姆的苍灰色的大理石门内，与自己被阻隔在外的并不无忧的童年作别时，他站在两个足以将他拆分装入的行李箱中间，面容表情都显示出万分的平静。他眺望着此后将无数次走过的学院长廊，开始想象他在这里的新生活，淡定得仿佛他不是被迫，而是自己选择来到这里的一样。

他先是认真地浏览新生手册，然后按部就班地根据流程领取学院派发的书本，依照自己的身材尺码申请合适的校服，他的贵族出身让他的袖口与衣襟上比平民学生多了红色的线条。

哈罗妮待众生平等，可培养女神侍奉者的神学院却将未来的圣职者们从最初就划分为泾渭分明的两个团体：贵族组和平民组。他们就连课程都是分开上的，仿佛出生不同会让他们的智力与理解水平也存在区别。

学院的宿舍自然不比家里的房间宽敞明亮，这里设施简单，仅有写字桌、书柜、衣橱、床铺、置物架，及其他必不可少的家具。容纳他相比大部分贵族组学生而言少得可怜的行李绰绰有余。

将箱子打开后，努德内才知道里面装有什么，他本人并未参与这次行程的任何前置工作，否则他会为自己多装几本喜欢的书籍。他跪在地上将里面的东西次第取出，有几件当季的衬衣，三套过冬的厚外套，还有些简单的洗漱用品，以及他们认为自己可能会需要的日常小件。他将这些一一归置到合适的位置，静静地地板中间站了会，然后从书架上取下刚刚摆放好的课本，像他在家里无事可做时那样，仔细地阅读起来。

窗外常春藤的蔓叶在光影里袅袅绰绰，在微风中轻轻拂动着摇摆，发出沙沙的声响，除此之外室内安静无声。至少在这里，再也不会有人打搅他看书。

有节奏的敲击自木质的门扉外面传来，音量像是被特意控制过以免惊吓到房内的人，却又在能够保证被听见的范围内。

会是谁呢？努德内疑惑地抬头，轻轻地放下书本，他刚看到自己感兴趣的地方，正徜徉在六种不同的水晶组成的瑰丽世界里意犹未尽。他慢慢地走过去打开房门，走廊里站着的黑发的少年穿着跟他相同的校服，笑容柔和可亲，目光沉静稳重，与充满好奇四处张望的新生截然不同。

“你好，我叫奥默里克，是比你早入学三年的学生。”门外的人说起话来仿佛是阵掠过接骨木与白蜡树的清风，吹过河边阳光下伸展的稻花与芦苇。“很高兴可以跟你成为校友，希望你能在圣恩达利姆度过愉快的学习时光。”

“你好，我叫努德内，”刚入学还不太懂规矩的少年学着对方的样子问候，报出自己的名字，然后便不知道接下来该说什么，努德内没有从他的父母那里收获哥哥们拥有的礼仪教育，只好机械地重复冗余的信息，哪怕明知对方已经晓得，他声音低低地说，“是新生。”

“初到新环境可能会不适应，如果夜里睡不安稳的话，我这里有些助眠的药茶，可以稍微解决些夜里辗转的烦恼。”奥默里克关爱地看着这位似乎有些腼腆的少年，说着便将从挽在手里的篮子里取出几份封装好的纸袋，上面贴着精美的标签，工整的笔迹标注着口味和成分，以双手将它们递送到面前这个看起来有些怕生的少年面前。

“谢谢，”努德内伸手接过，声音尽可能礼貌地，微微颔首后又忽然抬头说，“不过我晚上睡得一向安稳，应该不需要它们。”

“哦？”奥默里克的脸上浮现出讶异，他在门打开的刹那便觉得这房间的主人与方才拜访的新生有所不同，那些学弟和学妹们不是兴奋得雀跃，就是因念家而满目伤怀，可这个叫做努德内的少年的身上却看不出悲喜，安静乖巧得仿佛无心，表情中也读不到他的情绪。他有些好奇地笑着问，“那你可是有什么好办法入睡吗？”

“我数星星。”努德内回答，声音沉稳淡定，目光毫无犹疑。

 

III．

努德内记不清自己是从什么时候开始迷恋夜幕中那些闪光星辰的，也许是午夜哭泣的男孩在自己的朦胧泪眼中发现来自天际的辉光时，也许是他意识到每晚都会亲吻自己入睡的温柔来自无界弗远之处，也许是他在某本书上读到其实星星们彼此也很遥远很孤独，然后开始懵懂地明白星星其实跟自己同样寂寞，生活在看似紧密相连却又无可依靠的大家庭里。

美丽的星星们其实跟自己命运十分相像，所以才会总在高处俏皮地冲自己眨眼睛，告诉自己不要害怕黑暗，不要苦恼于寂寞，不要担心自己是孤独的，宇宙中有万千长存的光点与渺小自己共担相同的烦恼，也与他分享美梦里无人所知的快乐。

而且它们永远都在那里，永远不会抛弃自己，不论是在男爵府邸内自己房间的窗外，还是圣恩达利姆午夜的屋顶，只要努德内抬头仰望，就永远可以沐浴到柔和安详的银色光芒。在家时它们闪耀在林地之上，将连绵的树梢形成的不规则轮廓染成蕾丝花边般的朦胧温白，在这里，夜幕中清晰可辨的是教皇厅辉煌的金色尖顶，星光为它蒙上淡漠的暖银色，为它的肃穆庄严更增添几分近人的温柔。

男孩倚靠在自己新居所的屋顶上，像跟阔别的朋友们打招呼问候那样，目光在渺远的星河中流溯，直到感觉眼睑泛沉，想起明天初堂便是早课，才依依不舍地转身，然后他发现自己并不是此时此地唯一被星星们照耀的人。

“很抱歉。”努德内下意识地出声，尽管已经离开家很远，他仍保持着做错事被发现时本能的反应。虽然他大部分时候都不知道自己错在哪里，那通常是由发现他的人决定的。

奥默里克的眼睛里盈着星光，眸子里细碎的微芒如夜里倒影苍穹的蔚蓝海面，他方才因思考某个问题不得解答站在走廊里冥想，看见白日里见过的新生往房顶走去，便出于关心和谨慎悄悄地跟上，动作轻得毫无声息，生怕会惊扰到他。在发现少年只是想看星星后，他便暗暗放心下来，沉默安静地楼梯间门口守护着那个背影，没有出声打搅少年与星空的叙旧。

那位少年孤独的轮廓与静谧的星空浑然相融，仿佛他自己便是颗自天空中落下的璀璨星辰，不幸被困在苍茫寒凉尘埃弥漫的凡间世界，却仍然顽强地散发着微弱的光芒，让人忍不住想要给这抹星明添加点温暖，好将它捧起来再次送到苍穹之上，归抵他本该熠熠生辉的宝座。

“数星星也不必非到这屋顶来，宿舍的窗外不也能看得到吗？”奥默里克慢慢地靠近这个身形单薄的少年，动作温柔得像是怕惊扰到他，靠近后轻轻地拉住他的手，缓缓地将他带离屋顶的边缘，虽然那里有坚固的栏杆防止跌落，可看着也令人发怵。

努德内望着奥默里克清澈明亮的墨蓝色眼睛，想起森林里那片湖水的颜色，岩石的矿物质让它在阳光下呈现出深邃的蓝色，是那时年幼的他对包容宽阔的大海所寄托的全部想象。这是送自己药茶的那位前辈，努德内想起来，却发现自己没有记住他的名字，嘴唇抿紧又松开，诚实地说：“我房间楼层太低，又朝向花园的矮墙，有半片星空被遮挡。”

“原来如此，”奥默里克这时方才明白，看星星并非少年随口而出的说辞，而是确实重要的依托。颦眉思考片刻后，他眼间带着笑意对努德内说，“我的房间在顶层，隔壁暂时没有人住，如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你申请换个房间，”说完，又补充着，“我是宿舍长，为学生安排更合适的房间是我的职责。”

“谢谢，但是不用。”努德内几乎是脱口而出的拒绝，不给人添麻烦是他过去的生存之道，即使已经离家，这日久生成的条件反射也非朝夕能改。其实他话出声后立即感到丝后悔，却也没办法收回前言。

奥默里克没有勉强对方接受自己的好意，他向来尊重他人的选择。他指引着少年回到楼内，再次将自己的名字告知对方，“我叫奥默里克，需要帮助的话可以来找我。”

合上房门的刹那，努德内才想起自己竟然没有道谢，只好将对方的名字在心里默念三遍，确保自己不会再忘记。

 

IV．

幸好他终于记住那个前辈的名字，不然这位日后天才的学者生涯可能会在初入学那年中断。因为新学期才开始没多久，他就因人际关系问题而陷入挂科危机。

努德内跟贵族组内同学的相处自开始便磕磕绊绊，上流社会自有通达的情报网，自小浸淫其中的望族子弟们也不甘落后。他们知道努德内虽然是男爵之之，却不过是被枚被抛弃的废棋，便不愿费心跟他结交。平民组则惯常与贵族孩子对立，处在贵族组边缘位置的学生常被他们捉弄和欺负，又得不到贵族团体的保护，只能忍气吞声，默默承受来自双方的恶意。

如果努德内也像许多贵族孩子那样，具有自小被家庭熏陶出来的社交能力，可能情况会稍微好些。可他的父母没有教他如何处事，他也无法从书本铅印的文字上学会如何揣测人心，星星们彼此相隔遥远，更不会懂得如何斡旋于各势力中求得喘息之地。

这倒也不比在家里更糟糕，努德内原本是这么认为的。学习对自小爱看书的他而言并不是难事，他可以独自完成老师布置的所有作业，也很容易在图书馆里检索到扩展的阅读材料，让他面临困境的问题在于，他无法在分组课上获得两个或者更多的分数。

无法分组就意味着拿不到成绩，这多半就会意味挂科，而挂科的下场很可能是退学回家。努德内此时已根据信箱中从未出现的家书确定父母是断然不想再见到自己，被丢弃的东西要是厚着脸皮重新回到门前，等待自己的命运也必然是再次被抛弃。而下次就不知道他们会把自己送到什么地方了，这世上多的是比神学院难熬百倍的去处。

比起回家面对父母失望又愤怒的呵斥，和接受他们对自己未来的再次安排，去找奥默里克求助看上去是相对容易的选择，毕竟他比自己入学早，对那些规章条款应该更加清楚，说不准能替自己指出解决问题的办法。

即便是如此，也只有哈罗妮才知道努德内事先给自己做了多少心理建设才有勇气站在那位前辈面前。倒不是对方看起来有多可怕，而是他过往的经验使他养成凡事都极少求助他人的习惯，因为大部分情况下，求助也是没用的。

“别担心，”听完对方的来意后，奥默里克微笑着伸出双手，在努德内有些僵硬的肩上轻轻按了按，声音温润和蔼地安慰着，对那位看起来有些紧张的少年说，“我是助教，可以填补任何课程的分组空缺。”

 

V．

跟奥默里克的分组确实解了努德内的燃眉之急，却也为他在学院内带来更多来自同学的非议。

与被认为性格古怪又孤僻的努德内正相反，奥默里克在学院内很受欢迎，他跟贵族组的同学相处得游刃有余，同时又与平民组的同学交流得融洽友爱，如果说这素来不和的两派间有什么不存争议的事情，那便是对奥默里克高尚品德的评价。

努德内从奥默里克那里获得的帮助被说成是他通过某种手段求得的，有人说他利用了前辈的善良和软心肠，也有人认为他从最始便这么打算才会故意不跟任何人分组，毕竟跟成绩优异的奥默里克分组的好处不言而喻。

持这种想法的人在分数出来后看到努德内高居榜首的排名后，更加坚定了自己的看法，甚至有人愤愤不平地将自己未经证实的想法添油加醋地汇报给了院长，指责努德内完全是凭借奥默里克的帮助才获得好成绩的。

这是作弊，应该取消那家伙的成绩，大部分人心里都这么想。

努德内自然也不会听不到外界对自己的风评，可他却对这些误解表现得出乎意料的平静，没有抗议，没有争辩，只是默默地承受着所有的攻击。他在家里早已习惯委屈，心灵的防御久经考验，并不在乎别人怎么看他，认为这些事只消当作耳旁风便可无惊无扰。

直到他被通知去校长室谈话，努德内才觉得事情可能比自己想象的严重。可当他推开校长室的木门，看到交叠着双手坐在沙发上神情自若的奥默里克时，他又立刻镇定下来。仿佛对方那抬眼投过来的目光里包含着某种令人安心的力量，只相视而笑便能被那温和暖意包围，从容地面对这被很多双眼睛盯着的，可以说近乎羞辱的约谈。

努德内没有表现出任何紧张与不安，他端坐在校长室那张古朴的凳子上，认真地回答着校长提出的所有问题，不管是关于他个人的，还是针对这可疑的成绩的，他都冷静地详细作答，如勇士捍卫自己的尊严那样毫无惧色地将所有的质疑尽数破解。

然后校长将一叠稿纸推到他的面前，要求他尽可能多地写下分组作业里所涉及的公式和推导过程。努德内则将这个任务完成得比他被期待的更完美。他不但详尽地将所有公式列举出来，还具体到自己是在哪本书里看到的，有的甚至还标注了复数的参考文献，就连图表的绘制都原样重新展示了一遍。

做完这些后，他感到手腕传来酸软的感觉，下意识地放下笔揉了揉，却在这间隙中看到校长的脸上呈现出毫不掩饰的讶异与赞许，而奥默里克的目光则是惯常的沉静温和，蔚蓝如海的眸子像是某种约定的暗号般沉沉地眨了眨，像是早知努德内能够完美地通过校长的测验般笃定沉稳，只泛着浅浅的波纹，那是他表情中从未消失的柔和情感。

“校长阁下，如您所见，努德内几乎是独自完成这次作业的，真要说有人没完成应尽的份额，那恐怕也该是我。”奥默里克站起来，向校长谦然行礼，细数努德内在这次课业中具体承担的部分，证明这位新生确实是独立完成作业的，甚至面带惭愧地承认由于对方丝毫不肯求助，倒让他这位助教显得力有未逮。

以奥默里克过往表现出的美德，校长知道他不会说谎，而努德内方才在纸上写得行云流水，丝毫不加犹豫，想必也是将那些内容记得烂熟于心，若非自己亲手反复实验过多次，绝不可能达到这样的记忆深度。

校长点点头，慈爱的目光在两位学生间来回逡巡，宣布这出闹剧到此为止，任何人不得再妄加揣测，最后笑容慈爱地示意两位学生可以离开。

小心翼翼地合上校长室的门，努德内站在走廊上看着奥默里克那张平静超然的脸，沉默了几分钟在心里思考，是应该先为对方给予自己的帮助致谢，还是先为让人家卷入麻烦而表示歉意。

看着面前的少年有些局促的样子，奥默里克在心里轻轻摇头，无声叹息，决定由自己来打破这尴尬的沉默。

“真是多亏了你，”奥默里克说话时的语气带着些许的赞赏与淡淡的感激，他诚恳认真地望着对方那双翠绿透彻的眼睛，声音里带着释然与欣慰，仿佛被拯救的人是自己那样，对努德内说，“如果协助作弊的嫌疑确准，我的助教和宿舍长位置可就得拱手让贤，甚至还有可能被直接取消竞逐首席的资格。”

许许多多的情绪自努德内的眼中闪过，但他的脸仿佛早已将那些丰富的表情遗忘，以致他说话时看起来万分平静，声音礼貌到足以让人觉得疏离的程度：“有什么我可为你做的吗？”

奥默里克先是微笑着轻轻摆手，他本就不期待从努德内这里获得什么回报，可又忽然像是想到什么重要的事情般，沉默了片刻，对努德内说：“我宿舍隔壁的房间还空着。”

 

VI．

正如奥默里克所说的那样，这个房间位于宿舍楼的顶层，窗户的朝向正是晚空中冰天座的所在。每当夜幕来临，繁星围绕着那象征者战争与冰河女神的光亮组合，在无际的穹顶中以肉眼难辨的速度静悄悄地移动。

努德内少年时便记录过它们变幻的轨迹，肉眼所见是璀璨光点的星星，移动轨道其实是无数闪光的圆弧，并行着环绕某个核心静谧盘桓，明暗交替着如同永不下坠的流星，令人想起命运神纺车上的白色丝线。

而现在，他只需要倚靠在窗台上，就可以将星星们的游戏尽收眼底。

这可比站在屋顶上方便多了，不用面对可赋予人永恒微笑的寒冷，也不担心会变成风筝飘下高楼。壁炉里火焰熊熊，即使在冬天也如同堡垒般隔绝着凌冽的空气，让这小小的室内变成温暖的港湾。

努德内夜来只要有空便会站在窗前仰视星星，他时常拿着支精致的羽毛笔，那是他在家里为他准备的行李中意外发现的纪念，是他亲手用一枚天鹅的飞羽上制作成的书写工具。它曾描绘过许多的星星，而现在，它也将一如既往地继续自己的工作，把那些零零碎碎的观察时间化作白纸上的星轨。

渐渐地，努德内发现自己竟然可以偶尔预测到简单的天象变化，比起捉摸不定的人心和千变万化的人际，星星们的语言解读起来要比人心容易多了。

除了无垠的璀璨夜空，窗户明净的玻璃上还能看到的是奥默里克的剪影，那位前辈的书桌就安放在窗前，埋头苦读和低头沉思的样子被夜来反射着光的平面收纳，变作星空背景下些微朦胧却仍依稀可辨的肖像画，观测星空的少年略低头便能看见对方精致的脸庞。

偶尔地，对方会有所感悟地抬起头来，对着夜色中正看着自己的少年报以会心的微笑，光线的路径就是有着这样奇妙的效果，努德内能够接触玻璃的反光看到他，意味着对方的目光其实也能经过相同的路径看见自己的注视。

也有的时候，隔壁的人会在福至心灵的几秒对视后，收起书本离开那张桌子。玻璃窗上的影子消失，而后便是扣门声响起，如初次时那样节奏分明，彬彬有礼。

他们常常在那方窗边交流些近日的学习心得，相互推荐些有用的参考书，畅所欲言地对其中的理论观点进行评价，时不时地也会共同攻克些难题。奥默里克虽然是前辈，向努德内请教意见时却从来保持着谦虚的态度，他对这位学弟在以太学方面的高超见解佩服不已，却也并不吃惊。

其实，那晚奥默里克在屋顶见到努德内看星星的神情时，便料到这位新生日后必定会成为出色的学者。他神情专注，目光笃定，耐得住寂寞，忍得了孤独，他能从万千浩渺的星辰中发现它们各不相同之处，就也能从纷繁复杂的公式和不可计数的定理中找寻到更多的答案。

 

VII．

奥默里克从神学院毕业时，已不再会有人对努德内的出色的成绩产生怀疑，因为他每门功课都名列前茅，尤其是他在以太学方面的领悟，就连学院的许多老师都自叹弗如。他们只是将这位学生引上合适的道路，而后目送着这位天才走到自己此生都达不到的远界。

直到分别的时候，努德内才发现自己其实几乎没踏进过那仅隔道墙的房间，平常习惯性地都是奥默里克主动到他那边去拜访，自己即使有事找他也只站立在走廊上敲门，不会进入到里面去。奥默里克了解他的内向性格，所以从不做多余的邀请，而是依着努德内觉得舒服可接受的方式相处，以至于在人际方面素来举步维艰的努德内竟然没有在与奥默里克的交往中感到任何不适。

而在学院其他人的眼中，与这个既是天才又是怪人的家伙相处融洽，是无所不能的奥默里克所完成的诸多奇迹中最让人捉摸不透的一项。

奥默里克甚至没有像其他学长对学弟那样指派努德内帮自己做事，按理说他们住得近，努德内又受到过奥默里克许多照拂，理应回报些类似日常跑腿或卫生清洁这样的工作。许多新生为了获得前辈们的照顾，对这些劳务可是争先恐后地抢着去承担。

外人所不知的是，努德内并非对学院的约定俗成全然不懂，他在搬到奥默里克隔壁的次日就主动提出过要替对方整理房间。他父母对他的态度导致仆人们也不爱上心，很多事情不得不自己尝试着学做，比如说他在家里的屋子便常常是自己收拾的，所以他认为至少这项工作可以保证做到让前辈满意。

禁止他这么做的正是奥默里克本人。那位温和的前辈在听到努德内的建议后原本舒展的眉头罕见地颦着，口吻严厉地阐释着自己对这种规矩的鄙夷。说罢像是察觉到自己的表情过于紧绷，他的面容又松动下来，语气无奈地表示自己对学院内部的风气暂时无能无力。而后那双如破晓前最后的星空般深蓝的眼睛里漾起无限的柔光，声音认真诚恳得令人难以拒绝，他望着努德内的眼睛说：“我希望能跟你成为关系平等的朋友。”

奥默里克毕业离开的那晚，努德内第一次召唤出流星，它们毫无征兆地忽然而至，仿佛只因某个念头便被唤来，只为安抚某种渴望就这么降临。努德内在房间里看到很小很细碎的光点，还没有落地便失去光彩，好像小孩子玩的烟花，只有地面上冒着袅袅白烟的碎石表明它们确实是星体。

他习惯性地走到窗边探头望向隔壁，无边的夜色中寂寞反光的是自己这边的玻璃窗，他此时最渴望分享成功的人，早已奔向更大更宽阔的舞台，他的临窗倒影不再会与这星空交汇。

稀稀落落地，努德内看到玻璃窗上多了些明灭的光点，又有几枚细小的星子在他的身后落地，房间里充斥着淡淡火烧的味道，呛得人眼睛鼻腔皆是同样的难受。

 

VIII．

自从奥默里克以学院首席的身份进入教皇厅后，他们之间的往来比过去稀疏许多。

从偶尔的来信中，努德内猜到奥默里克多半是不希望自己被卷入他身边那些波云诡谲中去。他知道那位前辈向来善于在各类派别中安然立身处世，可不论他再怎么精通保身之道，恐怕也无法全然防住冲着身边人来的暗箭。

这样的事情努德内在书中读过不少，那些冰冷文字所描绘的残酷结局总是令人齿冷，所以他主动减少书信往来。学生时代的友情在分道扬镳后疏远本就是世间常态，更何况奥默里克那时在教皇厅步步高升，而努德内仍只是个苦读的平凡学生，这两者的差距足以大到扯断难以维系的旧日牵挂。

在圣恩达利姆所有学生都希望自己将来可以走上与奥默里克相同的道路时，努德内恐怕是唯一的例外。他从奥默里克身上看清权力与地位斗争的凶险，不希望自己宝贵的生命成为寄生其中的毒蛇与蜘蛛的养料。神学院的生活又让他逐渐感知到自己的真正渴望何在，在浩如繁星的真理海洋中沉默钻研的学者是他为此生构想的愿景。

然而命运就是这样讽刺又戏剧，昔日将他像驱逐莠草那样从家族的藤蔓上剥离的父亲，在发现这株本不起眼的杂草竟然在遥远的地方忽然盛开出美丽的花朵后，便开始理所应当地向他索要起所谓养育之恩的回报来。

成为圣职者那日，努德内收到离家后的首封家书，男爵在信上要求他务必在教皇厅中获得高位，以方便两位兄长日后在皇都的行事。言辞简短，语意明确，动机直接，甚至连最基础的寒暄都没有。努德内只扫了眼，便将它扔进火炉里，看着纸页在灰烬中重生化蝶，如同他与家人的关系，终于在这明晃晃的利益面前，化为黑色的碳灰。

 

IX．

可他终究还是没能彻彻底底地决绝断念，即使彼时他已经将陨石魔法操控得如臻化境，却在面对自己兄长的威胁时表露出些许迟疑。他毕竟是被哈罗妮拣选的圣职者，不论外表如何冷漠寡欢，心里却始终栖居着温柔善念。

正是这不为外人所知的柔软，让徒有虚名的亲情成为他的软肋。

在他两位兄长眼里，面前这位穿着圣职者白袍的年轻祭司，仍是昔日可供自己消遣折磨的哭泣男孩，他过去是多么的弱小可怜无力反抗，现在自然也该是同样的乖顺服从，不容许有任何异议。

哪知努德内听完他们的要求后，却声音坚决地表示拒绝。他严肃地向自己的兄长们说明，教皇厅不容许这种有违法理的私相授受，圣职者更改以身作则。他本有更多的话该对他们说，可看到他们并不想听的表情，便噤了声。

闻言后他们的目光变化让努德内瞬间本能地将手朝后伸向那根幻杖，却又在即将触碰到它前收了回来，安静地垂着双手看着自己的兄长，赌他们会不会在几步之遥的哈罗妮圣像注视下伤害自己的亲弟弟。

说不出来他是赌赢了还是赌输了，努德内自己都忆不起彼时他在心里押的是会，还是不会。

他只记得那两位身份高贵的青年先是因自己的拒绝错愕不已，脸上的形色随后转化为仿佛被羞辱的愤怒。他们在教皇厅这间本该肃静的内室里咒骂不止，声音里充满和当年别无二致的暴戾与凶狠。

很快地语言已经无法替他们表达忿激与羞恼，他们一前一后紧紧相逼，将努德内锁在会客室的角落，然后便是拳头砸在皮肉上的声音。

他们不知道面前的年轻人有可以操纵星辰下落的魔法，否则也不会如此得意忘形。汹涌的情绪更让他们忘记这里是教皇厅管辖的范围，随时可能有人会路过目睹这场暴行，或许他们也并不介意被看见，毕竟过去他们也做得明目张胆，从没有人过问。

但这次他们不再走运，冰河与战争的女神派来她的使者，替默言不语的圣像惩罚在她眼皮底下造次的不敬者。室内温度陡然降低，仿佛凭空出现的冰雪覆盖住高高扬起拳头的手腕，冻得施暴者锥心刺骨地疼痛，身体更冷得失去麻木不听使唤，跌倒在地时又四肢相撞，入髓的寒意让他们连哀嚎都发不出，只能断断续续地伏在冰冷的大理石地板上呻吟。

“你们可知袭击圣职者是何等重罪？”奥默里克说话的声音凛冽得如他法杖中渗出的冰霜，努德内从未见过他那张温柔的脸庞显出这样苛严的表情，他看上去怒不可遏，又冷静自持，只有微微颤抖的肩表明着他的情绪，“竟然在教皇厅哈罗妮的圣像下犯此罪行，有此等胆色，不如跟神殿骑士去裁判所报个到如何。”

雅姆贝德家令父母骄傲的两位儿子认为教训不听话的弟弟是兄长天经地义的权利，竟然忘记他们此时所在之处名为教皇厅，而不是雅姆贝德家的庭院，家庭内部的微妙关系影响不到这里，这座森严的壁垒向来只在乎圣典和圣训上的条律。

无故袭击圣职者的罪名不会因为这位圣职者刚好是他们的弟弟就得到减轻，更何况那位主持正义的不速之客根本就不知道他们间的关系，至少在他开口问前是如此。

“他们是什么人？”奥默里克皱着眉头问，声音仍是先前的庄肃，带着些柔和的关爱。

努德内慢慢地扶着墙站直身体，摸索着扣好被扯开的前襟，抹干净嘴角的血迹，然后给了奥默里克他意想不到的回答：“是我哥哥。”

努德内并不和睦的家庭关系奥默里克多少是知道些的，可他并未想到所谓的不和睦竟会达到这样的程度。方才的情形在他看来几乎等同于谋杀，他并未从那两位行凶者的动作和表情上看出任何保留和心软。

微不可闻的叹息后是同情与悲悯的表情，温和的治愈取代寒冰从法杖中发出淡绿色的荧光，围绕着努德内施放。

“你打算拿他们怎么办？”奥默里克问，空气里的寒意稍稍减轻了些，地上躺着的那两位却仍动弹不得，只哀求地看着眼下唯一可以拯救自己的亲弟弟，希望他能够替自己在那位冷酷的审判者面前说几句求情的话。

“依照教皇厅制定的法律，该怎么办就怎么办。”努德内回答时声音冷若冰霜。他一脚跨过长兄朝自己颤颤巍巍伸出的手，又面不改色地穿过另一位满怀期盼的目光，径直朝着门口步态稳重地走去，只在行到奥默里克身边时，对着那位圣职者的耳侧以细如呓语般的音量说，“他们是我哥哥。”

 

X．

努德内从未问过奥默里克最后是怎么处理这件事的。他只知道两位兄长并未品尝到裁判所的冰冷牢狱，但之后也没再找过自己麻烦，父亲也没再给自己寄来言辞严厉，要求他努力往上爬的书信。

奥默里克总能将事情处理得周到细致，努德内相信他的判断，有些事情不必知道得很具体，更何况他也并不十分关心。

没过多久，努德内几乎是紧跟着奥默里克的步伐受邀加入苍穹骑士团。家族中的后人能成为教皇近卫，对雅姆贝德家来说已经足够光耀门楣，即使那是曾被他们抛弃的儿子，只要法律上没有断绝关系，就仍可以让他们从他的成就中获得可期的好处。男爵是个十分聪明懂得经营的人，他自然知道该如何在远处享受这份荣誉带给家族的骄傲，并不会多此一举到早已疏远的儿子本人面前自讨没趣。

男爵想要的是可以让他自豪夸耀的儿子，而努德内则希望自己不再受来自家庭的叨扰。

双方都心照不宣地维持着最后的体面，偶然在皇都相遇时，努德内会向血缘上仍是自己父亲的男爵施以得当的礼节，然后就此别过。至于那两位郁郁不得志的兄长，努德内在皇都庆典时与他们巧遇，两人看他的目光躲闪游移，充满害怕与不甘心，他们至始至终都不明白为何偏偏是最不起眼的小儿子获得教皇的赏识。努德内则连脸都没有侧过去，照常步伐平稳地自他们身边走过，从容得仿佛没看见般。

努德内不是没给过他们机会，他的兄长，他的父亲，每个人都曾获得过无数的机会，他的整个孩童时代就是在无尽的示好、调和与忍耐中度过的，他曾无数次缄默地见证自己幼稚的爱与微弱的尊严如何被父母与兄长无情践踏。神学院毕业时那封直白得心寒的信，哈罗妮神像俯瞰下那场放肆的暴行，他们最后的机会便是在那时被消磨殆尽化为乌有的。

如今的努德内再不是庭院里柔弱无依的苇草，也不是眷恋旧鸟巢的幼雏，他心如陨铁，寒如坚石，灵魂里那宛如星子般的寒光只在极少数的人面前才会收敛锋芒，释放出些许仅剩的柔彩。

 

XI．

跟奥默里克探讨学问让时光仿佛流转回到昔日神学院的岁月，努德内疏离冷漠的气场比过去更加深重。可在冰天宫上见到与自己穿着相同袍服的故交，他也会半开玩笑地在那位冰魔法师施展法术时佯装打呵欠，调侃他这么多年过去了却还是喜欢这些温和无害的把戏。

或许是他从未对什么人表现出亲和，平日里也很少违心地说客套话，以至于偶然窥见这幕的外人日后将此传为闲谈，说努德内对奥默里克的冰系法术好感欠奉，竟然当着那位白魔法师的面毫无顾忌地表现出兴趣寡淡。

作为当事人的奥默里克却含笑不语，他跟努德内相识已久，彼此间存在着旁人难以领会的默契，无需付诸言语便能读出对方目光里盈着的心思。他知道努德内极少与人相处洽然，只在面对自己时，才会偶尔随心地表现出可称为情绪的反应。

因此他当时不但不觉恼怒，反而感到美梦重温般的欣喜，轻笑着坐在努德内身边。这位白魔法师当然知道面前的年轻人已不是当年数着星星入睡的少年，然而偶尔的怀旧就仿佛宣叙调中时不时的高昂，从旧时光中汲取点冗繁生活的调味剂亦无伤大雅。 

表面上虽是兴致索然，可努德内心里清楚得如明镜般，奥默里克的冰魔法早在学院时期便趋近温度的极限，为该种以太在自然界中的属性所限，是很难再有所突破的。这位天才魔法师早在那时便已经可以将这种程度的冰系魔法操控的轻车熟路。努德内对它的表现形式和发生规律并不陌生，因为他过去曾有幸得见对方为自己展示这种魔法。

那是他刚搬到奥默里克隔壁的某个夜晚，这位前辈神秘兮兮地敲开自己宿舍的门，在那小小的空间里施展过的法术。那位天资卓绝的冰魔法师彼时还没有获得如今那银白冷冽的幽谷蠕虫，他只在手里轻轻点着那根木质的单手杖。然后便有白色的薄纱从那镶嵌着冰眼石的尖端倏然萦绕而起，不是轻薄朦胧的水气，而是光线中可见细碎闪粉的白色尘雾，环绕着那位黑发少年的向上伸出的手臂，如飞鸟逆风起舞的羽绒般聚集在天花板上，然后凝结成明灭闪耀的光点，如旅行至人间的辰星般，就在咫尺高度的头顶上亮晶晶地辉映着，只落了些在两人的发际、睫毛与面颊，好像是砂糖仙子的晶莹魔法，将两位少年也变得如星星般闪闪亮亮。

努德内清楚地记得那是个暴雨之夜，厚厚的云层遮盖住天空，玻璃窗上流淌的水痕如叹息的泪水般纵横交错，将窗外的建筑与庭院分割成杂乱无章的色块，黑漆漆的天幕更是模糊成团，梅茵菲娜的皎洁无暇都暂时让步于翻滚的黑色穹汐，更没有任何星子明亮到可以穿透着层云密布与大雨倾盆。

而那个在柔暖的灯光下笑得恬淡温和的少年，却以冰雪凝结成这微茫星空。无数细小的闪光散发着丝丝寒凉，努德内置身于冰冷空气中感觉到的却是冬季薄日般的熨慰，如奥默里克那时眉梢眼角的笑容般，温暖而不灼热，光明却不刺眼，永远保持着合适的距离和度量，柔柔地给予着关爱。

第二天清晨他醒来时发现自己和衣在床，温暖的棉被覆盖着他的身体，抬头望去，窗外云销雨霁，半轮长虹自灰白色的建筑物背后探出缤纷的色彩，窗外的爬山虎叶片上未干的水珠闪耀着美丽的虹色。

呼吸在鼻腔里的空气湿润带着清冽的感觉，不知是来自窗外的水雾，还是昨晚那幻境般的星空融化后残留的宛如旧梦的味道。

 

XII．

可努德内确定那并不是梦，从来都不是。所以当相似的场景再次出现在眼前时，这位以理性冷静著称的学者立即明白那是无可逃避的现实，连一丝侥幸都没有。他倒希望眼前的可怖景象不过是他对两人命运所做的诸多假设日有所思导致的夜有所梦，可他能够分清梦境与现实，亦不会混淆期望与终末的结果。

地面上诡异蜿蜒的黑色线条正逐渐减淡消失，连同圣骑士们的力量流散在这混沌遥远的空间里，难辨昼夜的天际是黑紫色混沌光雾交织的迷蒙，日月星辰都难以安放其间，如同连接无数时空，过去与未来无数种可能性并存的夹缝。

努德内自半空中跌落地面时并没有感到疼痛，只觉得仿佛从一场漫长的梦境中苏醒，神志格外地清明敏锐，他意识到眼前的光明不过是生死之间短暂即逝的临界，他无暇回顾在那场看起来无限光明的清浊梦境中看到了什么，又做了些什么，便知道自己很快即将再次被睡神俘获，这回他将再不复返。

白色的冰晶在眼前飘起，簌簌而上如死灰般飞舞，顺着那熟悉的以太望过去，可以看到奥默里克在离自己很近的地方半跪着，浑身散发着薄凉微光他单手扶着自己的法杖，另一只手支撑在膝盖上，微垂着头仿佛在做最后的祈祷。

他不是在为自己祈祷，而是在向哈罗妮祈求宽恕，希望这位仁慈的女神赦免我们这些以平凡之身窃取虚妄神力的罪人们，让我们在冰天之上重聚，守卫那至高至美的国度，正如这些本心虔诚的骑士们曾守卫她在地上的国那样，继续奉以忠心。

这的确是奥默里克的想法，努德内发现自己此时并不需要假借言语就能读到好友的内心。他们共享那份力量的同时似乎也在思维中打开某种通道，好让他们可以无声地交流，就像刚才在战斗中的那样，沉默着相互指引，相互提醒。这份额外的获得没有随着力量流逝而离开真是万幸之至，至少就现在而言，努德内十分感激自己仍未失去呼唤奥默里克的机会。

他想起两人初遇的那日下午，黑发的精灵将几枚茶包递在他的手里，笑容温和沉静如森林里拂乱湖面的清风。紧接着是屋顶星空下并非偶然的再次相遇，前辈满目关怀地劝说他别总来这危险的屋顶。以及校长室里前辈静默却安然的镇定神态，和那目光里所包含的无限温柔与信任。然后便是那白色剔透的霜雪，它们曾在宿舍顶的白石灰上变成眨眼的繁星，照耀两位少年天真的岁月，也曾将自己从兄长们的报复中拯救出来，让自己摆脱名为家庭的藩篱，轻松无碍地夺回自己自由的人生。

而如今，那些白色冰冷没有生命的蝴蝶在永夜到来前蹁跹，升上天空如碎星般最后闪烁，归于连水气都不会留下的寂灭。努德内看到奥默里克的身体忽然摇晃着，像是努力抬起头看向自己的所在。他们的面容被覆盖色不透光的黑色面罩中，目光交汇却无法再次落入彼此的眼睛里。就在这时，努德内忽然想起奥默里克毕业的那天晚上，他初次召唤出流星的场景，他当时是多么遗憾奥默里克竟然刚好错过那一刻。

但现在也不晚。努德内的目光朝下轻瞟，金色的以太光芒围绕着他，他的身体正如下坠时分崩离析的陨石，破裂成无数细小的熠熠光点，在黑暗中不停地散落，零碎如发光的尘聚，恰似那最初被召唤出来的流星。

奥默里克。他本已发不出声音，却仍坚信对方能够听见他的呼唤，他希望对方同时也能感觉到自己是微笑着的。

来陪我数这最后的星星吧，我的朋友。然后，晚安。

2018-11-30


End file.
